Les Amis Oneshots
by Enjolras345
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of the Amis and the stuff they've done together. Some are modern. Some aren't. Some are AU. Some aren't. Most of them will have humor in them. The oneshots are better than the summary. Please read. I take requests. And, Rated T for who knows what's to come.
1. Les Amis At Yoga Class

**A/N This came to me after my own experience in a yoga class with my Amis. I hope you all enjoy. It's the first oneshot in a series of many hopefully! Please review follow and favorite! But mostly review! **

**If you have something you want to see the Amis doing, lemme know and I'll put it in there. Or, if you have certain pairings and/or characters you want to see more of, let me know!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Les miserables. But you guys know that!**

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Marius insisted.

"Marius, Cosette told you that you had to take yoga class.. Not all of us." Joly said, staring at the scrawny twenty three year old.

"Yes, well I'm not going here alone. I need all of you."

"All of us? Is that really necessary?" Enjolras grumbled, not glancing up from the speech he was preparing on his laptop.

"I think you'll do great, Apollo." Grantaire grinned, and Combeferre let out an exasperated sigh.

"How long does the class run for?"

"Only an hour."

Bahorel's laugh pierced the silence that came after Marius' answer, "An hour. Oh, that's a good one Marius!"

It only took a few moments, before Bahorel's laughter caused the rest of the amis to begin to laugh. Marius' face grew red, and he swallowed, glancing down at his hands.

"Maybe it'll be fun."

Each of the Amis, slowly turned their heads to the soft voice where they saw Jehan on his knees behind Courfeyrac, braiding bits of his dark curls into small braids, and then intwining them together.

"You think it's going to be fun?" Questioned Bossuet, who had been silently texting Musichetta on his phone up until the poet had spoke.

"We'll all be together. It's bound to be."

"That's not true! I'm not having fun right now, and we're all together." Bahorel chimed in once again.

"You guy's are my friends." Marius whined, "You have to come with me."

He glanced over to Enjolras who typed furiously on his laptop, until he felt the entire room's eyes on him, and looked up.

"Something else you need to say?" He asked, while brushing away his curls from the front of his eyes.

"Will you take your place with me, Enjy?" Marius said, with his best set of puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip to pair it with.

"If you won't call me Enjy, I'll do nearly anything, Marius." He looked around the room.

"Each of you are coming, as well."

A collective groan filled the room, that covered Jehan's squeal of excitement.

Two days later, they were all seated in the yoga studio's lobby.

Some, more happy about it than others.

Jehan walked around the lobby at least seven times, asking each of his friends if his braid looked secure, and occasionally picking cup a yoga business card and swooning over the fact that the yoga instructors got to have flowers by their names.

Marius sat on the waiting bench, eyes wide and staring straight ahead, in pure fear of the class to come.

Grantaire stood leaned up against the wall, scowling at the fact that no alcohol beverages were allowed inside the studio. And growled at any children that happened to walk by.

Courfeyrac switched, back and forth from standing at the doorway, and welcoming the young women who headed towards their Yoga class, to watching through the observation window and occasionally commenting that a particular pose looked extremely painful.

Combeferre sat next to a sleep deprived Enjolras and continued to argue with him that two hours of sleep a night, simply was not enough.

Enjolras sat, cross armed. Waiting for the ranting to stop, and the entire experience of the yoga studio to be over.

Bahorel stood on the waiting bench, and watched the children who stood below him with glaring eyes. "You all are planning something against me. I can feel it."

The children squealed and would run into the other room, but slowly inch their way back until he scared them off again. It was a game to them, but no one had the heart to tell Bahorel that.

Bossuet sat next to Joly, and listened quietly to his rant of how unsanitary the entire studio was, and how much old sweat there most likely was on the floor.

They all stopped when the door to the yoga studio class room opened, and a young woman most likely in her twenties stepped out. Looking fit, and perky, she was the stereotype yoga instructor.

Jehan's face blushed a deep red, as he saw the flower that was tied into her loose ponytail.

"If you all will follow me, I will take you to your lesson."

The group trickled in behind her, and awkwardly stood about, as a group of young women regular attendees took their usual places.

Grantaire stood next to Bahorel, chuckling about something when an older woman stepped up to him, chest puffed out and hands on hips.

"You're in my spot!"

Grantaire squinted his eyes and looked down at the elderly woman, who was wearing yoga pants far to tight for her age.

"It's my spot now." He said simply, and Bahorel high-fived him.

The two went back to talking, but the woman did not move. "I'll get you in trouble. I will." She muttered, and Grantaire's eyes grew wide for a moment then he laughed.

"Try me, grandma."

The woman's eyes grew wide and she screamed as high as her old voice would allow her to, "He grabbed me! This man grabbed me! Help!"

The yoga instructor was over at Grantaire's side in a moment, and glaring at him as if there would be no tomorrow.

"Why don't you take your spot next to these well behaved gentlemen," She pointed towards Combeferre and Enjolras, who were still quietly arguing.

Grantarie groaned, and walked over, and stood next to Enjolras. Catching the granny's smirk on the way over.

"Welcome class!" The yoga instructor's voice echoed through the room, once again cheerful.

"We have some new faces in here so lets go around and say our-" She was cut off, as the classroom door flung open, and Eponine made her way into the classroom, taking her place next to Marius, and not minding any of the disgusted looks that were shot in her direction.

"As I was saying-" The teacher began once more, "Please tell us your names."

"Courfeyrac's the name. And you can get my number after class."

The teacher's eye twitched slightly.

"I'm Jehan!" Jehan exclaimed, and smiled at all of the faces that were overcome with his adorableness.

"Bahorel." Bahorel said simply, not bothering to look up from his phone.

The teacher glanced over at Marius, "Marius!" The skinniest boy yelled, shaking as if he was on trial.

Eponine looked confused, at Marius' reaction, but she waved at the glares she received, "I'm Eponine!"

The teacher gazed over to Joly, who was trembling over how many humans were crammed into the small room. "Joly. Soon to be, doctor Joly."

The teacher nodded, and looked at Bossuet, who happened to be picking a wedgie at the time she looked over there. "Um, I'm Bossuet."

The teacher looked over to Combeferre, and smiled slightly, "And your name?"

Combeferre smiled politely, "I'm Combeferre."

Grantaire stepped in front of Combeferre and winked in a flirting fashion, "I'm R, ladies!"

The teacher's eye twitched once more.

All of the girls eyes turned to Enjolras. And he let his blonde curls fall in front of his eyes. "Um, ah. I'm Enjolras, and if you want to learn about our cause after this class come and see me-"

He was cut off by his friends groans.

The class began, and it didn't start off well. The amis began to drop like flies.

Bossuet was the first to get kicked out. He tripped over Joly's leg which stretched surprisingly far and caused a whole line of girls to fall over.

Joly followed Bossuet out.

Jehan was enjoying to class, and within five minutes, had a group of girls surrounding him and were whispering cheerfully together.

Bahorel got kicked out for getting in a verbal fight with the granny that stole Grantaire's spot.

Eponine got kicked out and received a promise of a restraining order for telling the teacher she was teaching wrong, and then telling her to meet her behind the studio, after class.

Marius had a nearly full fledged panic attack when Eponine left him, and curled up in the fetal position, sobbing quietly.

Jehan eventually got kicked out for getting overly excited and squealing in the girl's ears.

And Grantaire got kicked out for slipping when he was balancing on one leg and grabbing the first thing he could without looking, to catch his balance. Which happened to be a young woman's butt.

Towards the end of the class, the only three that remained, not including Marius who was still curled up in the corner, was Combeferre, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac.

One of the last poses they did in class, was the child's pose.

Combeferre laid comfortably forward and smiled, "Isn't this relaxing, Enjolras? You know what's more relaxing? Sleep."

Enjolras didn't reply.

Courfeyrac let out a low sigh and smiled happily. "Ahhh I feel chinese."

Combeferre expected to hear a rant from Enjorlas about how Courfeyrac's comment was stereotype. But only heard a bit of soft snoring.

Enjolras had fallen asleep in the class.

They all left, in the end. With an enraged teacher, and sore bones.

"I wanna try again next week." Marius said, in-between sniffles.

"NO!" Bossuet shouted in his direction, as Joly finished the last of the stitches in his forehead.

None of them would be going back, anytime soon.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know with a review! Or a favorite. Or follow! Thanks for reading! God bless.**


	2. Les Amis In The Chatroom

**A/N My Amis loved the chapter based off of our experience, so they won't quit bugging me about writing a new chapter. I hope you all love it, and you know I take requests. So don't hesitate to ask.**

**Disclaimer; I do… NOT own Les miserables. Sorry guys. It's upsetting for me too.**

**Usernames;**

**RedAndBlackForever - Enjolras**

**TheyCallMeTaire - Grantaire **

**Everyone'sFavorite - Courfeyrac**

**RevoButCivo - Combeferre**

**Cosette'sBoy - Marius**

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy - Javert**

**imnotgavroche - Gavroche (He's not supposed to have an account)**

**HotMomma - Bossuet**

**PleaseBeSanitary - Joly**

**OnePunchDoesIt - Bahorel **

**WorkinBoy - Feuilly**

**TwoForOne - Musichetta**

**BlondeAndBlue - Cosette**

**KissesAndFlowers -Jehan**

**ForeverAlone -Eponine**

**/**

** CHATROOM 6**

**PleaseBeSanitary HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**WorkinBoy HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**BlondeAndBlue HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**OnePunchDoesIt HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**RedAndBlackForever HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**TwoForOne HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**TheyCallMeTaire HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**PleaseBeSanitary; **Enjolras, is that you? BlondeAndBlue?

**RedAndBlackForever; **That's really rude… You know.

**TheyCallMeTaire; **I thought it was you.. Apollo, it sounds just like you.

**RedAndBlackForever; **When Have I ever called myself 'BlondeAndBlue'

**TwoForOne; **It's not so much the fact that you've said it, so much as it describes you.

**WorkinBoy; **TwoForOne, is your username for Joly and Bossuet..?

**OnePunchDoesIt; **Ew. Let's just not talk about that. Please?

**PleaseBeSanitary; **What's so wrong with that?

**Everyone'sFavorite HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**TheyCallMeTaire; **I don't see anything wrong with it. I go out with more than one girl all the time. They just, don't know about each other..

**BlackAndRedForever; **Classy as always, Taire.

**HotMomma HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**WorkinBoy; **Who's Hot Momma?

**OnePunchDoesIt; **No idea..

**HotMomma; **Bossuet here.. I don't know how my username ended up like this. And I can't change it..

**RevoButCivo HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**

**RedAndBlackForever; **Finally! Ferre, did you pick up the homework assignment for history class? I completely forgot.

**Everyone'sFavorite; **Ahhhhh NO! NO way! You don't start that on here! No talk of homework! Otherwise we're cutting you out of this chatroom. Snip snip. It'll happen!

**RevoButCivo; **I'll give it to you tomorrow.

**Everyone'sFavorite; **You did not just do that..

**WorkinBoy; **I gotta go guys, I have to get up early in the morning to go to work.

**PleaseBeSanitary; **BYE FEUILLY!

**WorkinBoy HAS LOGGED OFF**

**RedAndBlackForever; **Bye Feuilly.

**RevoButCivo; **He's already logged off.

**RedAndBlackForever; **Oh…

**KissesAndFlowers HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**Everyone'sFavorite; **Hey Jehan, can you write my creative writing assignment for me?

**KissesAndFlowers; **Hello to you too.

**Cosette'sBoy HAS LOGGED ON**

**ForeverAlone HAS LOGGED ON**

**ForeverAlone; **Taire?

**RevoButCivo; **Does anyone want to come over and study for Wedsday's test with me?

**HotMomma; **Musichetta, Joly, You guys want to study?

**TwoForOne; **I don't really care.

**PleaseBeSanitary; **I don't want to infect you with my sickness.

**TheyCallMeTaire HAS CHANGED HIS USENAME**

**FarToSoberForThis; **Yes ponine?

**ForeverAlone; **I need a boyfriend.

**FarTo SoberForThis; **I'll be your boyfriend.

**ForeverAlone; **Awesome. Peace out homies.

**ForeverAlone HAS LOGGED OFF**

**RedAndBlackForever; **What. Just. Happened?!

**RevoButCivo; **Jolras calm down. It's okay. They're going to break up.

**Cosette'sBoy; **Wait.. Enjolras, are you jealous?

**FarToSoberForThis; **Hahahahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa

**RedAndBlackForever; **I'm going to murder him.

**RevoButCivo; **I'll be over in five minutes Enjolras. Don't do anything rash.

**RevoButCivo HAS LOGGED OFF**

**RedAndBlackForever HAS LOGGED OFF**

**KissesAndFlowers; **Why is Enjolras mad?!

**OnePunchDoesIt; **Who cares? I'm with Taire, I'm far to Sober for this.

**FarTo SoberForThis; **Wanna fix that?

**OnePunchDoesIt; **I'll meet you there.

**OnePunchDoesIt HAS LOGGED OFF**

**FarToSoberForThis HAS LOGGED OFF**

**imnotgavroche HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**

**imnotgavroche; hae gies **

**HotMomma HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Cosette'sBoy HAS LOGGED OFF**

**TwoForOne HAS LOGGED OFF**

**PleaseBeSanitary HAS LOGGED OFF**

**imnotgavroche; **owch.

**BlondeAndBlue; **Tell me about it..

**imnotgavroche; **that creepee how long hav yoo bin siteeng ther and not tipeeng, juzt wacheeng?

**BlondAndBlue HAS LOGGED OFF**

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy HAS JOINED THE CHAT ROOM **

**imnotgavroche HAS LOGGED OFF**

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy;** Who wants to talk about incriminating plans?

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy; **Anyone?

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy; **Hello?

**NotASpyButASchoolBoy HAS LOGGED OFF **

**A/N I know this is short, but I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff piece. They're all sort of connected, but sort of not. Does that make any sense? Please review, follow, and favorite. **

**God Bless.**


	3. A Meeting Interrupted

**A/N Wow. Thank you to everyone who has Read, Reviewed, Favorited, And followed. The response already has been way more than I expected. I hope you guys like this next chapter. It's set in the amis' original time period, for LucianGirl!**

**Disclaimer; I wish I did, but I don't own Les Miserables. **

How many hours had he been sitting here? Two? Three?

How many hours had Enjolras been speaking for? One? Two?

Courfeyrac didn't know. But he did know he hadn't taken in one word of what was being said. The cafe seemed darker than usual. And the wooden chairs seemed to have a certain comfort to them he had never noticed before. It was perfect for him to finally get some sleep. But each time he tried to rest his eyes, Grantaire would happily force him to open them again.

"Can't you just leave me alone, Taire? I pay attention every meeting, and I just need to get some sleep right now."

Grantaire smirked and shook his head, his dark curls looking even wilder than usual.

"Oh, no. If I have to sit through this talk of revolution, and the promise of a brighter tomorrow, you are going to as well."

"Jerk." Courfeyrac mumbled, resting his head back against the wall.

It looked as though Grantaire was going to actually leave him alone, if only for a few minutes. When a young, happy voice, pierce Courfeyrac's ears.

"Courf!" Squealed Gavroche, "Guess what?"

Courfeyrac forced his eyes open and looked down at Gavroche, smiling half forcedly.

"What is it, Roche?"

"I got a new jacket. Found it, earlier today."

Courfeyrac smiled slightly, and lifted the boy up onto his knee. He began to pay slightly more attention, now that he had a more exciting reason for him to stay awake, which was Gavroche. The lad always seemed to make him smile.

Enjolras seemed to be wrapping up his speech, when a incredibly loud voice became known to the entire room full of students.

"Everyone put your hands on your head please, we have a right to search this room, and we will search until we find what we were looking for."

Enjolras' face turned slightly red with anger as he made his way towards the men, "I'm sorry. Gentlemen, there must be a mistake. We're the only ones who use this room. And we've done nothing wrong."

"Today." Coughed Grantaire, and he and Bahorel started laughing.

The tallest man squinted his eyes, and glared around the room. "If everyone will please make a orderly line, we can search each of you one by one, and then we'll be on our way if we don't find what we're looking for."

Almost everyone complied begrudgingly, and began to make a single file line.

Enjolras, however stood his ground and glared at the officer. "On what grounds do you have the right to accuse us of anything? I've never even seen you before."

The officer's glare became more pointed at Enjolras and he stepped towards him threateningly, "You will obey. Step down. And learn your place, school boy."

That was enough to cause Enjolras to snap. He hiked his arm back and swung at the man, but was pulled back by Combeferre before his fist could make contact with the man's face.

"Try that one more time, and we will have serious issues." Muttered the officer.

Jehan, seeing the conflict decided that possibly the rare flowers he had picked earlier that day would smooth things over, he stepped lightly towards the group of men, hardly making a noise, and smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"I have something for you, perhaps you'll like this. I know I do. I love them."

"He's got a gun!" Yelled one of the officers, and just like that, chaos erupted.

Jehan looked at the officer's confusedly. Not taking his hand out of his jacket pocket.

"Jehan!" Courfeyrac yelled, suddenly very awake. "Take your hand out of your pocket! Show them you don't have a gun, buddy."

Jehan's eyes were filled with panic, as everyone began to yell in his direction at once, he didn't have time to shield himself as he was pushed to the ground by one of the officers. Only having one hand available, he tried to catch his balance, but failed. He knocked his head against one of the tables, and when he looked up, a stream of blood began to come from his nose.

At the sight of the tenderhearted poet bleeding, the rest of the Amis snapped.

There were far more of them than their were officers, so it didn't take long to have them decently roughed up and then tossed outside.

Afterwords, Jehan insisted that he was alright, and that none of them should worry. But they all did nonetheless.

"What was that even about? Who did something to make them mad?" Combeferre asked, looking around the room.

No one spoke up.

"Does anyone have any idea?"

There were whispers amongst the group, but no one seemed to know anything.

"Good grief, all this over one jacket?" Gavroche muttered, in Courfeyrac's ear.

"You stole that jacket?" Courfeyrac whispered back, quickly. And the boy nodded.

Courfeyrac rose to his feet and lifted Gavroche up, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Courf, where are you going?" Grantaire shouted, from across the room.

"Ah, we should all go home before they come back with more officers." He said, stumbling over his own words.

The rest of the group agreed, and went home without question.

None of the amis ever knew that Gavroche had stolen the jacket, and that it was the jacket that had caused the entire fight. That is, except for Courfeyrac. And Grantaire, who had overheard the entire thing, but didn't have the heart to rat the child out.

**A/N I hope you all liked this. Remember, request and I'll make it! Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks guys! God Bless.**


	4. Ice cream snack

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, followed, and favorited. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Here's another modern chapter, mostly for laughs. Once again, inspired by my amis. **

**Please remember that I do take requests. Shipping or focusing on certain characters, or something you would like to see the amis try out, just post it in the review. Love you guys! **

**~E**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les miserables. Sorry world. **

The ice cream tub.

"Annnd we have, your favorite, pink icing." Courfeyrac said, wrinkling his nose as he looked through the refrigerator.

"Had that for breakfast." Gavroche replied, also looking around the fridge.

"You had- Never mind. Just don't tell Eponine.. Or Enjolras."

"I'm not stupid."

Gavroche flung the pantry door open and glanced around, "We have NOTHING to eat!"

Courfeyrac laughed lightly to himself, then opened the freezer part of the fridge.

"Find something in here. But do it before Enjolras gets home and gripes at me for not feeding you that healthy crap."

"Alright." Gavroche shrugged, and knelt down where Courfeyrac was, looking through the small freezer,

"Fudgecicles! You've got to be kidding me!" He reached in, and pulled out the box of said fudgecicles, and shook it upside down. To his disappointment, it was empty.

Gavroche threw his head back in defeat, groaning loudly.

"Wait a minute," Courfeyrac reached deeper into the freezer, and pulled out a small tub of java chip frappuccino Star Bucks ice cream.

"What about this?"

Gavroche looked at the ice cream longingly, but shook his head. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Courfeyrac held it out for the boy, "Why not?"

"That's Bahorel's."

Courfeyrac nodded, "Yes, that I bought. Go ahead."

Gavroche took the tub and began to eat the ice cream.

The two sat in their shared room in silence.

"This is good." Gavroche mused, after a while.

Courfeyrac chuckled lightly, and flipped through the text messages that appeared on his cell phone.

They were both content with the silence, and felt a bit frustrated when the door to the shared house flung open.

"We're home!" Yelled Grantaire. And the house was filled soon after with the rest of the amis' voices.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Courfeyrac stood up, and walked over there, he opened the door and smiled slightly when he saw Enjolras.

Within a few minutes, the two were sitting on the bed and Enjolras was explaining to them the newest plan of how they would rally the people to their cause.

"…you see, it's retaliation. If we bring to the people's attention just what their unjust government has done, they will want revenge. They will retaliate, and rise."

The two continued to stop, the hum of all the other's voices in the background, none particularly sticking out until one of the deepest voices echoed through every room of the house.

"Where is MY ice cream?!"

Courfeyrac looked over to Gavroche, who had been patting his belly, and sighing with an empty ice cream tub in his hand. But now sat straight up, eyes wide open.

"You said it'd be fine!" He accused Courfeyrac, before crawling under the bed.

Not a minute later, Bahorel barged through the door and walked straight to where Gavroche laid under the bed.

"You took my ice cream! I was gonna have that for dessert!" Bahorel's voice took on an almost whiney tone, as he accused the little boy.

"Courfeyrac said it was okay!" Gavroche squeaked, still wide eyed and terrified.

Slowly, Bahorel's large frame turned towards a fleeing Courfeyrac.

"Get back here!" Bahorel yelled, before barreling towards him.

It took a bit of a fight from both the boys, but in the end, Bahorel had caught them both.

"You will both learn, not to take ice cream that does not belong to you. I even wrote my name on that tub!"

The three, entered the bathroom together, and the door clicked as it was locked.

The rest of the amis, had gathered around the bathroom door, curious as to what was happening.

Whispers filled the hallway, as possibilities were tossed around.

"…going to put soap in their eyes…"

"…tie them up to the shower curtain…"

"…shave their heads bald.."

At the last possibility mentioned, Eponine snapped.

She pounded her fist on the door and mustered up her best threatening voice. "Bahorel, I refuse for you to shave my little brother's hair! Don't you dare hurt him, either! Otherwise, you've got me to answer to."

"Courfeyrac had such nice hair." Jehan, muttered sadly.

"Open the door, Bahorel. Whatever you've done, I'm sure it's been enough already." Enjolras said, his tone even as always.

"Yes sir!" Called back an all-too-cheerful Bahorel.

There were two toilet flushes, then the door was opened. Bahorel exited the bathroom and grinned at his handiwork.

Courfeyrac, and Gavroche both stood before the amis, with sopping wet heads. The result, of swirls for both of them.

"What in the name of France happened to you?" Enjolras demanded.

"Retaliation." Courfeyrac answered, a bit of toilet water falling from his mouth as he did so.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, remember to request! Thanks for reading! God Bless.**

**~E**


	5. A Trip to the Movies

**A/N Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les miserables. You know that already. **

**A Trip To The Movies With The Amis**

"What does everyone want for their movie snack?" Combeferre spoke up, over the large group who were all focused on the conversation they were having at the moment.

"Oh! Oh! Skittles!" Courfeyrac squeaked, from where he and Grantaire were scoring girls as they walked past.

Combeferre nodded, jotted one bag of skittles down on his to-be-ordered-list. "Grantaire, What about you?"

"Do they have beer?"

Combeferre shook his head.

"Wine?"

"No."

"Absthine?"

"Grantaire." Combeferre folded his arms, getting frustrated.

"Fine, fine. I'll have extreme airheads and a root beer."

"Next!" Combeferre made his way to where Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet all stood, talking about who knows what.

"What would you all like to eat from here?"

"I want a blue icy, and a box of junior mints." Bossuet said, with a disapproving glare from Joly.

"Alright," Combeferre nodded. "What about you, Musichetta?"

The small girl thought for a second before saying, "I'll just have a bag of twizlers please."

Combeferre wrote down her order, then glanced over at Joly, who waved Combeferre away while holding a tissue over his mouth and nose.

Next, Combeferre found himself next to a very pregnant Eponine. "What would you like to eat for the movie?"

Eponine's eyes grew wide and she looked all around the candy counter. "I'll have… One of everything. You're paying, right?"

Montparnasse, while holding Eponine's hand chuckled at the thought that Combeferre was about to be costed a boat load of money.

A wide-eyed Combeferre nodded. And so, Eponine grinned. "Yes. One of everything.

"Alrighty then.." As he walked off, he heard Montparnasse question her eating habits to which Eponine replied to with, "Hey! Back off. I'm eating for two!"

Combeferre walked to where Bahorel stood, threatening a security guard who did not look amused.

"Bahorel, buddy? Focus for a second. What do you want to eat?"

"I want a red bull, and pixie sticks."

"Great. You should be fun afterwords." Combeferre muttered, while walking towards Jehan and Marius. "What would you two like to eat?"

"I don't want anything to eat!" Sobbed Marius, and Jehan patted Marius' shoulder, reassuringly.

"I want my Cosette!" Marius' sob-scream echoed through the entire movie theatre and caused many people to look their way.

"Shhhhh." Jehan stroked his hair away from his face, then looked in Combeferre's direction. "I want anything that has lots of color."

Combeferre nodded, then walked over to Gavroche. "Roche? You can have ONE snack. What do you want to eat?"

Gavroche grinned, "CHOCOLATE."

Combeferre sighed, then wrote down the smallest member's order on his notebook then walked to where Enjolras stood.

"Enjolras, what would you like?"

Enjolras' icy blue eyes didn't move off of Montparnasse and Eponine who stood laughing, and occasionally feeling of her growing stomach with wide smiles on their faces.

"Water."

"That's all? When's the last time you ate-Enjolras.."

"I just want water, Combeferre. I'm not hungry."

Combeferre swallowed, and began to make his way to the register, but before he did, he straightened out Enjolras' shirt and brushed his golden curls out of his eyes. "Chin up, buddy." He said quietly. Only audible for the two of them to hear.

As Enjolras seemed to do just as Combeferre had said to do, physically, and mentally, Combeferre went to the candy counter and sighed as he felt awful for the poor soul who was about to get this order.

"What can I get you today?" Said the perky worker, who would be bombarded with the large candy order.

Combeferre laughed slightly then looked up to the worker, "Uh.."

Feuilly. The worker was Feuilly. Of course.

"Thank God." Combeferre sighed.

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

**A/N What did ya think?! Let me know! Love you guys! Please review, favorite, and follow! God bless!**


	6. A Puzzle Without All of it's Pieces

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is AU. I repeat. AU. This chapter is NOT linked to any of the other chapters and/or oneshots that I have written before. And it will not be connected unless I decide to be really evil and write another chapter like this to connect to it. Which is not going to happen in the foreseeable future. But, I guess you never know. It was pretty fun to write. **

**P.S.**

**You guys know the drill. I accept requests and all that fun stuff!**

**P.P.S. **

**Please don't kill me...**

**ANOTHER NOTE THAT YOU NEED TO READ; I am going to do the same amount of crunches as I get reviews, and follows, and favorites. So, if I get one favorite, that's equal to a hundred crunches. One follow, a hundred crunches. And so you get the picture. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les miserables. Still. Darn it. **

The popping and creaking of Bahorel's old mustang's engine would have been a perfect drum roll for what Enjolras was about to say, had Bahorel not turned the car off the moment he pulled up to Enjolras' house.

"It's one room." The blonde said, avoiding eye contact with the brown haired man.

"One? One hotel room? You've got to be kidding me." Bahorel laughed dryly, then stopped when he saw the serious expression Enjolras was sporting.

"I'm serious, Bahorel. It's all we could afford on the group budget. And I'm not going to go back on my word and ask for more money than I said would be required."

Enjolras folded his arms, and gave Bahorel the look he gave Grantaire, when arguing over wether or not Grantaire would 'put the bottle down.'

"Let me pay for it then! That's going to be to much invasion of personal space for me."

Enjolras waited, expression annoyed, as Bahorel dug around in his pockets then rolled his eyes when the taller man groaned and said, "Dang it! I lost my money playing poker with Grantaire last night."

"That should teach you not to gamble." Enjolras mused, as he walked up to his and Grantaire's shared apartment, which Bahorel had been staying at recently, as he had been evicted from his last apartment. (Apparently giving the land lord a black eye was not the way to respond when told to 'pay up, or get out.')

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This isn't about me. Or my gambling, _occasionally."_

Enjolras turned the key in the key hole, then began to wrestle with the old door that never seemed to want to open.

"You're right, Bahorel. This is about spending quality time with our friends."

"More like, quality time with Eponine." Bahorel said with a laugh, then shoved his smaller friend away from the door and gave it a good kick, causing the door to creak loudly and swing open.

"Shut up. And now look what you've done. I'm going to have to fix the door again."

"Fix the door again?! Enjolras, no one wants our stuff!" Bahorel said, nearly yelling now.

He swung his arms around as to gesture to their belongings then hit the back of his fist on accident onto a pistol that lay, unloaded on the mantle above their fire place (Which did not work.)

The pistol fell from the mantle, and onto the shelf below it, which hit a picture frame on the far left, which caused a ripple effect and knocked down every single picture frame that lay on the shelf. Until the last framed picture fell to the ground, and snapped in half.

Bahorel's breath caught in his chest and he watched as the blonde's slightly amused expression turned to panicked in an instant.

"Enjolras. Enjolras." His deep voice seemed to be lost in the blonde's ears. Not connecting, or clicking into any sort of realization. In that moment, Enjolras was in a world of his own.

Enjolras reached down, picked up the last shattered picture frame and held it close to his chest.

"You broke it." He mumbled, not allowing Bahorel to see over his shoulder or to look into his eyes. And in an instant, he was headed towards his bedroom.

It didn't take long for him to get there, and though Bahorel was taller, larger, and had longer legs, Enjolras could be speedy when he wanted to be.

"Don't come in." Enjolras said, with his voice cracking as he shut the door in Bahorel's face.

Bahorel sat there. Alone, for hours. There was no noise, on his side of the door. He simply sat, and stared at the ground, or at his bruised knuckles, or at the clock hands that were ticking seemingly slower than usual.

He wished the room on the other side of the door had of been just as quiet. Because that meant, that Enjolras was being Enjolras. He was dealing with his pain the way he always did. Silently. But This time, Bahorel could hear the strangled sobs coming from Enjolras' throat, he could hear the muttered apologies to the walls, and the muffled-screaming into a pillow or blanket that Enjolras had likely held up to his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet.

How could he have forgotten? Today was the day. Today it had been a year. A year since the wreck, a year since the hospital, a year since the doctors had told them there was nothing they could do for their friend. A year. A year since Combeferre had died, and left behind a very, very, broken Enjolras.

Bahorel remembered when the funeral had come around, and each of the men had taken their turn to speak.

Bossuet, had tripped on his way up to the platform and nearly knocked the coffin over. The coffin that held their dead friend. He hadn't been able to say anything once he got up there, but cry and apologize in the direction of the coffin that held their dead friend.

Jehan, had walked up to the stand, flower embroidered handkerchief in hand, and sniffled his nose, wiped his own tears and spoken of how the beauty of it all is, that Combeferre was always looking out for them. And he must have wanted to make sure their travel up to heaven would be safe, so he went ahead of them.

Feuilly, had walked up to the stand, glanced at the coffin, and swallowed harshly to hold back tears. He had spoken strongly, of what a good friend was, and how everything would be okay. But the row of friends that sat ahead of even Combeferre's own blood family, had seen that he was dying on the inside. Falling apart silently.

Bahorel, had stumbled up to the stand, and mumbled a few things about how he would miss Combeferre, then stood in silence for a long while. Silence he had never given Combeferre while he was alive, and so he felt he owed it to him now.

Joly, had walked up to the stand, and set his jaw, folded his hands and explained to the people sitting before him the cause of death and how even if Combeferre had of survived the car crash, he would not have been well enough to actually live. And so none of them should blame themselves. There was nothing they could have done. He seemed to have been in one piece, until on his way down the stairs, the tears he had held in so bravely poured over and streamed down his pale cheeks.

Grantaire, had walked up to the stand, mumbling inaudibly to himself. He looked in the direction of Combeferre's coffin, smiled slightly and said with a pained laugh, "I think he had just had enough of us. In all honesty. That's what happened." Then, after his smile faded, he nodded his head once, walked down from the stand and whispered, "I'm sorry, Combeferre. Love you, man."

Courfeyrac had been next to take the stand, his usually joy-filled eyes looked terrified and he kept glancing back at Gavroche who sat on the front row, as if for support. "Combeferre. I'm sorry." He had choked out, and then wiped his palm against his sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry." He repeated, and continued to repeat for a few minutes before he walked down from the stand, looking defeated and upset.

Gavroche, had taken the stand bravely. forcing himself to take the stairs one step at a time even though it would have been smart to take them two steps at a time, given his size. He had sniffled and wrung his hands together, glancing nervously at the ground. He was the only child present that day. He looked up from the ground and simply said, "Um. Combeferre's with the angels now. And with God. So, we all shouldn't be so sad. He's probably just wishing he could tell us all a good bed time story, or tickle us so we'd stop crying. That's what he always did for me.." He had stopped there, and climbed back down the stairs, holding his chin high, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

The last to take the stand on that day, was Enjolras. As he made his way up the stairs, it seemed as though the entire room held it's breath.

He glanced nervously around the room, eyes filled with confusion. His hair was a mess, and dark circles laid beneath his blue eyes. He fidgeted with his jacket, and then ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair. Before saying, "Combeferre is my best friend."

The room had remained silent. And a long pause was held, before he continued and said, "He likes being my big brother. And he likes it when he gets to see me give my speeches."

Grantaire had been the first to rise from his chair. Reading the situation correctly, Bahorel follow suit.

Enjolras began to glance franticly around the room, and then his breathing had become labored, and unsteady. "Combeferre-doesn't.. He doesn't like tight places. And he always said not for us to hid in a box when we're going to play hide and seek. because you could get trapped."

Something had snapped, and Enjolras had ran towards the coffin, caught only just in time for Bahorel and Grantaire to hold onto him and bring him out of the room, but not before the sobs had started, the sobs and the screaming. The confusion, and the yelling, "Combeferre's trapped! Guys! He's trapped! He's scared! We have to get him out! COMBEFERRE!"

The entire group of friends had followed him out of the service that day.

They all moved into Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment.

They had each taken turns staying up at night with Enjolras, because he didn't sleep anymore.

They had each taken turns making sure he ate something.

And they had each taken turns explaining to Enjolras that Combeferre was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

He had made progress, eventually. And everyone moved out once he convinced them he was alright. Everyone but Grantaire, who had taken up a permanent residency in Enjolras' apartment and never left his side.

Almost everything had gone back to normal. Until today.

Bahorel knocked on the door, but got no response aside from the sobs that continued in the other room.

So, he invited himself, opened the door, and walked to where Enjolras sat, knees curled up to his chest, eyes wide, cheeks stained with tears, and blood on his hands from clutching the shattered picture so tightly.

Bahorel didn't say anything, but picked Enjolras up, held him close to his chest and walked to the blonde's bed. He sat at the edge and cradled Enjolras. He hummed and stroked the younger man's hair and then, when the sobs had finally stopped, and now only silent tears fell down Enjolras' face, Bahorel leaned slightly over, and glanced at the picture Enjolras so desperately clung to.

The picture had been taken a while back, it was of Enjolras and Combeferre. Both were grinning and looked as proud as a man would look if his first born child had just arrived. But the reason they were grinning so widely, was because of the turn out of one of their many protests. Combeferre's arm was flung around Enjolras' shoulder thoughtlessly, and Enjolras' red cheeks were nearly as bright as his jacket. Combeferre, was looking straight at the camera, and had a bit of a red nose from the cold. As soon as the photo had been taken, he had remarked that he looked like rudolph and Enjolras, a skinny version of santa.

Bahorel swallowed the lump in his throat and didn't take his eyes off of the picture. "You miss him."

It was more of a statement, than a question, because he knew the answer, but still, the blonde nodded.

And Bahorel muttered, "Me too.

**A/N Don't kill me. I love you guys and so there was a little bit of heart breaking-ness. Please review, Favorite, and Follow! God Bless!**


	7. Babysitting the Pontmercy Children

**A/N Here goes another one. I hope you all like it. I know the last chapter I posted was serious so I thought, "Hey.. Lets make some people laugh." And I really, really, hope this chapter does just that. Thank you all for being so patient with my not updating very often. I love you guys for sticking with me and my stories!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les miserables. So very sad. **

"…And the bottles are in the kitchen. Make sure and heat up the milk before you give it to the babies. But don't let it get to hot. Or it will burn their mouths."

Cosette had just wrapped up the last of the instructions which each of the babysitters would need in order to survive while watching her and Marius' children.

Marius smiled at his group of friends who were seated in a circle on the ground with the couple.

"Any questions?"

Every hand shot up, but Combeferre's. Who was busy jotting down notes from the instructions they had been given.

Cosette's eyes widened slightly, "Oh.. Well, alright. I suppose we have a few moments to spare before we leave." She pointed to Grantaire, who was waving his hand in the air, "Yes, monsieur Grantiare?"

Grantaire chuckled, then put his hand down, "She chose me to go first boys."

At the look on Cosette's face, Grantaire stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Uh. Yes. If you try and test a bottle on your wrist… You can't taste it. Trust me."

Marius rolled his eyes and pointed to Jehan, "Yes?"

Jehan smiled, and folded his hands in his lap, "What if the babies cry when we put them in time out? can we take them out of it. I don't want anyone to be upset."

Cosette shook her head slowly, "Noooo…."

She then pointed to Bahorel, "Yes?"

Bahorel looked at Cosette then laughed slightly, pulling his hand back down. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just.. Airing out my armpit.."

A disturbed Cosette then turned to Enjolras and nodded for him to ask his question.

Enjolras smiled politely then said, "Forgive me, if I'm wrong.. But don't you think it's a bit cruel and monarchy like for you to not allow your children to have a say in their bedtime?"

Marius rolled his eyes, "No. Enjolras. Stop. Politics are not relevant right now."

Enjolras pulled his hand down and mumbled, "Politics are always relevant. Wouldn't expect a bonapartist to understand though."

Laughing slightly at her husband's expression, Cosette pointed to Courfeyrac who looked nearly asleep. "Yes Monsieur de Courfeyrac?"

"Oh.. No 'de' just Courfeyrac." He corrected drowsily, "And, can we take nap time when the children do?"

Cosette's eye twitched slightly, "I suppose.."

"Feuilly. What's your question?" Marius asked.

The worker boy took his hand out of the air and smiled slightly, "Where are Bossuet and Joly?"

Cosette sighed, "They called in sick. Both of them."

Feuilly seemed content with this, and so that was the last of the questions.

The couple left shortly after, relieved to finally be out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What they returned to, was shocking to the both of them.

The kitchen had shattered wine bottles all across the floor, and a river of wine flowing through the tile cracks.

There was toilet paper strewn down the hallway, and deodorant on the walls.

In the dining room was a load of papers scattered across the floor, table, and chairs. Also on top of the table was an unconscious, shirtless, Combeferre.

As they entered the living room, they saw paintings that were clearly Grantaire's on the walls, then next to it, a child like drawing.

They also saw their oldest son duck taped to the wall with something that look suspiciously like a lock of Jehan's hair in his mouth.

Bahorel lay unconscious on the couch with their twin girls who were also fast asleep. He had lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara all over his face and was wearing a pink blouse that was obviously Cosette's.

Next to the couch, Enjolras was asleep on the floor, snuggled up next to their baby. Both the revolutionary and the babies eyes looked red as though from crying.

Jehan was snuggled up next to Feuilly in the corner, fast asleep holding their Son's favorite stuffed animal in his arms.

Both men seemed to be missing a bit of hair.

Cosette was more in shock than Marius was. For Marius had nearly grown used to this over the years. But this was all new to her.

They decided to leave it be for the night, and deal with it in the morning.

But as they opened their bedroom door, they found Courfeyrac peacefully sleeping in their kingsized bed.

Cosette turned to Marius, cocked her jaw and said, "Next time Eponine calls in sick, NO DATE NIGHT."

Marius only nodded in response.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Please review, favorite and follow! Love you guys! God Bless!**

**ALSO; THIS IS IMPORTANT! Do you guys want to know exactly what happened while they were gone? Because I could make that the next chapter. Review and let me know!**


	8. What Happened While Babysitting

**A/N I can't even to begin to thank all of my followers enough for the support you all guys have shown! It really means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You'll finally get to know what happened when Marius and Cosette went out for date night! Yay!**

**Once again, thank you all SO much for reviewing and responding as you did! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Also, I know that I am terrible about how long it takes me to update, but as of lately my weeks have become even more busy than they used to be, so please forgive me. I love you guys all so much! And I'm going to try to start updating weekly. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les Miserables. Sorry. **

The front doors of the house shut with a click behind Marius and Cosette.

The amis glanced around anxiously, as if expecting something to explode now that they were gone.

"Are the kids already asleep? And if so, can I join them?" Courfeyrac asked while stifling a yawn.

Combeferre shook his head, "No Courfeyrac. You can't go to sleep. We're watching the kids, and we will behave as mature adults. Do you understand?"

Courfeyrac nodded, fighting to keep his eyelids open.

"And that goes for the rest of you. Do you all understand?" Combeferre eyed the group warily.

Enjolras nodded, looking like he was the only one who was actually listening and actually cared for that matter.

"Good." Combeferre said, looking around the group once more, his eyes widened for a moment then his body tensed, "Where is-"

A loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen.

The group of friends made their way into the room which stood close to the living room, then were all stunned into silence at what they saw.

All but Enjolras who spoke up, "Well, great job Grantaire. We came here to babysit Marius and Cosette's children and you destroy their entire collection of wine."

Combeferre could see the tears welling up in Grantaire's eyes and tried to quiet Enjolras, but couldn't before the frustrated blonde spat out, "You've already gone and ruined everything."

Glancing at the wine-covered floor, Grantaire made his way out of the room, remarkably not stepping on a shard of glass.

Combeferre turned to Enjolras, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Was that really necessary, Enjolras?"

Enjolras parted his lips to answer, but closed them when he heard screaming coming from the living room.

A scream that was clearly not Grantaire's

"Who are we missing now?" Combeferre demanded, looking around the group, only to find that both jehan and Feuilly were missing.

He quickly ran towards the screaming to find the Pontmercy's oldest son holding a pair of scissors in his right hand, and a fist full of Jehan's hair, mingled with Feuilly's hair in the other.

Jehan was crying softly and clutching onto Feuilly's arm while the fan maker pulled a hat over his remaining hair.

"He came out of no where!" Feuilly exclaimed, and Combeferre's eyes grew wide as he saw the boy begin to charge towards Enjolras, who must have looked like the jackpot of hair to cut of in his mind.

Combeferre stood in front of his young friend and placed both hands on his head to protect his own hair, but nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Bahorel holding the boy up with one arm, pressing him against the wall, and duck taping him into place with the other arm.

After the boy had been secured to the wall, Bahorel grinned and shoved the handful of hair he had cute off into the child's mouth.

Combeferre placed a hand to his forehead and shook his head. This could not all be happening.

There was another scream, and then squeals of delight.

Combeferre and Enjolras stepped out into the hallway together, both terribly afraid of what was to come.

What sight lay before their eyes, caused Enjolras to chuckle lightly and Combeferre's jaw to drop.

Grantaire was running down the hall with the rest of the Pontmercy children, littering the hallway with toilet paper, while carrying the youngest child in his arms.

Behind him, ran the Pontmercy's twin daughters, streaking deodorant across the hallway walls, and grinning as if it were christmas.

"What is happening?!" Combeferre exclaimed, while beginning to run after Grantaire.

The run, however was short lived. For he tripped on some of the toilet paper which was laying about and landed on his back, groaning and still reaching for the shrinking Grantaire who had not stopped as Combeferre hit the floor.

Enjolras ran after Grantaire, and nearly slipped but caught himself on the deodorant covered walls before hitting the ground.

Once he reached his dark-haired friend, he snatched the baby away and scowled, "You could have dropped the baby!"

"Sorry Apollo!" Grantaire laughed, and ran into the living room with the twins.

Enjolras groaned and began to make his way back to the living room while holding the baby.

However he did not want to risk tripping and dropping the baby, so he cut through the dinning room where Combeferre was laying on the dinning room table, with his shirt off and Bahorel was acting as a chiropractor.

"I still don't see why my shirt had to come off-" Combeferre began, but stopped when Bahorel cut him off.

"Just trust me Combfairy! Everything is gonna be fine. I've fixed my own back, many a time."

Enjolras was about to call Bahorel out on that lie when an explosion of papers came from the other room and landed all about the dining room.

"What in the world.. What was that?"

Combeferre began to sit up and glance about the room.

"Uh!" Bahorel got a closer look at what was on the papers and found it was the essay Combeferre had been working on for a week now, night and day to make sure it was perfect.

"NOTHING! Especially not any of your school papers!" The largest man lied.

"What?!" Combeferre began to sit up, and Bahorel seemed to panic, which led to his automatic reaction of bringing his fist down upon his friend's skull.

Enjolras watched as Combeferre's body went limp and stared at Bahorel in horror. However he could only give him a disapproving look for a split second, because the Pontmercy twins grabbed Bahorel by the arms and pulled him into the living room, a makeup kit in hand.

All of this that had happened, caused the baby and Enjolras to start crying, both for what they had just witnessed and for the fact that they were both thoroughly confused.

When Enjolras carried the baby into the living room, he saw the walls covered in paintings, one of him standing on a table giving a speech.

He searched for Grantaire momentarily but stopped when he saw him asleep on the floor, paint in his dark curly hair.

He made his way over to where his friend lay, and curled up next to him, while holding the baby. The three all fell asleep despite what was still happening.

Bahorel struggled against the two young girls, but it was no use. His face was already covered in makeup and now they were forcing on one of Cosette's tiny blouses onto his bulky frame.

He cried out for Courfeyrac repeatedly, for he was the only one he had not seen in a while and wondered what had become of his friend. Likely something horrendous just as he was experiencing now..

Courfeyrac could have sworn he heard someone shout for him, but as he pulled the earbud out of his ear he heard nothing, so replaced the music into his ear and sunk deeper into his bubble bath. Yes, it had been hard to find the soap and get the water to the right temperature, but after this he was headed to bed, and that would make up for his struggles.

He was, however going to make sure his friends knew just how upset he was that they had not come when he called for their help in finding the soap.

He always made sure he was there when they needed help.

**A/N there you have it. Just what happened to the amis while babysitting. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I know it's not my best writing, so sorry for that. But I still hope you liked it. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Once again thank you all for being so patient with me. It really means a lot. you guys are the best!**

**OH! And remember that you can make requests. Other than that, I will be plotting up something new that will hopefully make you all laugh! God Bless!**


	9. Bahorel's Cap

**A/N I know that I said I was going to do a funny chapter this time, but this plot would not leave me alone and I hope you guys like it, because it's one of those chapters that just kind of built itself… **

**So, you guys probably know what I'm going to say next, please review, follow, and favorite. **

**You guys all know you can always ask for chapters based on specific characters. **

**And also, I'm having this night out with some of mon amis this weekend and so I might have a really funny story for you guys really soon! Who knows. I guess we'll see!**

**Oh, and also I'm going to an interview thingy tomorrow.. So wish me luck on that! I dunno if you guys even really read these notes but I like to think you do. Even if you don't, oh well.. I still think you guys are like the best followers EVER!**

**Okay I'm going to stop now. Please enjoy the chapter. Love you guys. Bye. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les Miserables… Not yet anyways.. Mwahahahaha! just kidding. **

The meeting was running on its fifth hour now, and the group of young revolutionaries had each found their own ways to small groups where they sat and talked quietly.

Some groups talked of plans for the up and coming revolution, others spoke to each other of young mademoiselles who had caught their eye, then there was Grantaire and Eponine who sat in their corner together, drinking and occasionally laughing at a joke which really wasn't all that funny.

And then, there was Feuilly who had fallen asleep at one of the abandoned tables at the far side of the room from where nearly everyone else still was.

He did this occasionally, showed up to the meetings he knew he was to tired to show up for, and simply fall asleep to the sound of his friends voices. He knew it didn't help at all, with him being there if he was asleep the entire time, and he might as well sleep at his own flat but he could never bring himself to do such a thing. There was something soothing to him about being surrounded by his friends, their laughter, their bickering, and their constant chatter.

Everyone let him sleep, because they knew just how exhausted he was. And what long hours he worked. Then when the meeting was over, one of the amis would rouse him and perhaps walk him home just as they did Grantaire when he passed out drunk on some nights.

Feuilly didn't think this necessary. But his friends seemed to, so he went along with it. Besides, it never hurt to walk in numbers when the streets were dark, and when one was built as Feuilly was.

It's not that the ginger haired young man was small by any means, he was simply average sized.

Bahorel was usually the one to walk him home. And Feuilly thoroughly appreciated it.

He knew Bahorel had studying to be doing, and could be out doing many other things rather than walking him home on these nights. But the large man chose to walk him home instead. And that touched a part of Feuilly's heart that few things ever had.

The pair of friends had become closer through these walks, and Feuilly wished to let Bahorel know just how much he appreciated his time and so, he always tried to make the other man's job easy by waking up as cheerfully as he could.

So, when he felt a warm, large, hand upon his shoulder shaking nearly his whole body, he assumed the meeting had ended and it was time to go home. However, he soon found he was wrong. It was Bahorel who was waking him up, but not to walk him home.

Bahorel sat, crouched in front of him with what was Feuilly's own work cap placed upon his head.

It looked, Feuilly thought, actually very nice on him. It gave the usually intimidating young man something to soften his appearance.

He would never tell him that though, for fear that he would never see the cap upon his head again.

But in truth, it looked very nice.

"Give that here. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to take things that don't belong to you?" Feuilly scolded, as he snatched the cap off of his larger friend's head and placed it upon his own.

"My parents didn't teach me many a thing they should have, mon ami!" Bahorel laughed, cheeks flushing as he chuckles.

Feuilly pushed Bahorel's shoulder playfully and rolled his eyes, "You are cutting into my sleeping time. Do you not care about my health? This could cause me to become very ill. Just ask Joly."

Bahorel laughed again when Feuilly gestured to his hypochondriac friend who stood in a corner with Bossuet, Combeferre, and Enjolras all deeply in conversation but Joly held a handkerchief up to his mouth while talking with the rest of the men, occasionally shooting a sideways glance towards the doorframe as if preparing to bolt in that direction were someone to cough.

Feuilly watched as Bahorel shook his head and clapped a hand upon his shoulder. "My friend, you are in fine health. Of this I take great care to make sure of. For when your own health deteriorates, mine soon follows. Do not ask of me, however why this is, but has happened many a time and will likely happen again."

Feuilly was genuinely touched by his usually closed off friend, and was about to tell him so when Bahorel began to chuckle once more.

"I even believe, if you were to break a leg my own may gain a sprain."

Feuilly laughed half-heartedly at this.

The two walked to Feuilly's flat that night just as they always had, and Bahorel made his own way home.

The next day was the first day Feuilly ever fell asleep on the job.

Because he had not slept the night before.

He had lay in bed and thought over the words his friend had spoken to him.

For Feuilly was a man of many friends, he always had been easy to like and easy to get along with. But he had never had a best friend.

And that night, he felt as though he had gained one.

It became known, in the weeks that followed that the two were an inseparable pair.

Where one was, the other followed.

At times, Bahorel would show up at one of Feuilly's many jobs and bring him lunch, or dinner, depending on the time of day.

When one was invited to somewhere, it was always implied that the other would make an appearance as well.

At the meetings, when Bahorel came in late some nights after getting caught up in a brawl, Feuilly would save a seat by placing his cap upon a chair which was seated directly next to his own.

When Bahorel would arrive, without fail, he would place the cap upon his head and act as if it were his own.

Things stayed this way, in the weeks leading up to the revolution. The two were joined at the hip just as everyone had become accustomed to.

And then there was the day of the protest.

The day when everything changed.

The day had begun as one would expect it to. Those who were participating in the protest each had stomachs that were unsettled, and minds that seemed to never stop thinking of what was to come.

Bahorel and Feuilly prepared for the day together.

Bahorel took up Feuilly's cap from the chair that had been saved for him at breakfast just as he always did, and placed it upon his head.

They hugged each other, before leaving to take their places at the protest. And this was nothing out of the ordinary, the two hugged in such brotherly ways as this many a time. But this time, Feuilly noticed that Bahorel's hands were shaking as they embraced one another. And he had never seen that happen before.

The protest seemed to move like clockwork, everything was working.

And then came the barricades.

And the national guard.

And then Feuilly was shot, and fell to the ground, Blood turning his already red hair into an entirely new color. Ginger became crimson as the worker boy lay unconscious on the ground.

The last thing that passed through his mind before everything went black was that he was glad that Bahorel had worn the cap today and not himself, for the blood would surely ruin it. And Bahorel loved that cap.

When Feuilly awoke, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the room.

After blinking several times, he could see a face before him, not the face he expected to see, but a familiar one none the less.

Marius' freckled face broke into a grin as Feuilly glanced about the room, but faded as soon as he saw where the ginger-haired young man's eyes fell to.

In the chair, next to the bed where he lay, injuries tended to and mind now fairly steady, sat a cap.

A cap which was stained with splotches of crimson blood, and had a bullet hole through the left side.

A cap, which had been the beginning of an unbreakable friendship.

A cap, which had served as a reservation on many a chair before while Feuilly waited for bahorel.

And a cap which had been worn more by Bahorel, than Feuilly, the actual owner, had ever worn it.

Feuilly's stomach twisted as he begun to add the facts up, the fact that he had not been the one who had placed the cap upon his head that morning, but Bahorel had. And the fact that Bahorel made sure no one but himself or Feuilly ever wore the cap.

He knew what had happened.

But, for a split second, he allowed himself to believe the the cap sat there just as it had many a time before, simply waiting for Bahorel to come, take his place in the chair next to Feuilly's bedside and place it upon his head.

Then he rolled over, as painful as it was, and closed his eyes, closed his mind to the truth and to everything that was happening. He let tears slide down his freckled cheeks, and clutched his blanket up to his chest tightly.

The only thing Feuilly could even manage to think, before unconsciousness overcame him once more was that no one else was going to be allowed to walk him home. Because that was Bahorel's job. And that no one would ever wear that cap again.

Because that was Bahorel's cap.

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry that it's really sad. I even am kinda sad about this right now, but oh well. Please review, follow and favorite. I love you guys as you know and hope you enjoyed this! God Bless!**


	10. Brothers

**A/N Here is the Gavroche/Courfeyrac story that was requested by RazMaster. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to keep it fluffy!**

**Oh, and also thanks to BurningStorm for wishing me luck on my interview! P.S. I got the job! Yay. Now I can afford my book-addiction, or at least more than I can now. **

**Once again, thank you guys for being so patient. I really do appreciate it. I love all you guys and hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

"Five more minutes then it's bedtime!" Combeferre's voice echoed through the shared house.

He was of course, referring to each of the Amis who were doing many different things throughout the house.

Without moving from the living room where he was cleaning up the left overs from game night, Combeferre knew exactly what each of the amis were doing and which ones he would have to actually force into bed.

Enjolras would be up working furiously on homework or a speech that he was not due to give until weeks later.

Bahorel and Grantaire would be already asleep, with the tv blasting in the room they were asleep in.

Feuilly would be snuggled up in his bed, asleep with a book on Poland clutched up against his chest.

Joly would be showering, for the third time that night.

Bossuet would be tending to the wounds he had received that day from simply walking.

Jehan would be either reading poetry, or writing it.

And Combeferre would make sure each of them got to bed. But there were two others, who would be the hardest to get to go to sleep. And so he waited to make them go to bed until all the others were tucked away and safe for the night.

Gavroche and Courfeyrac, were the two that were the hardest to get to go to sleep.

Not only because they fed off of each other when it came to excuses as to why they should stay awake, but also because unlike the rest of the amis, Combeferre had no idea each night what they would be doing when he entered their shared room.

Each night it was something different..

"You were my brother Gavroche! I loved you!" Courfeyrac yelled while standing on Gavroche's bed and twirling around a plastic, blue, lightsaber.

And Gavroche, who was pretending to writhe in pain on the floor, groaned then stood up.

"You did it wrong! This is why you should be Darth vader and I could be the good guy."

Courfeyrac folded his arms and squinted his eyes while putting the lightsaber down and folding his arms, "Oh yeah, what's 'the good guy's' name?"

Gavroche's eyes widened and he wrinkled his nose in concentration, "Um… Uh…"

Courfeyrac grinned victortiously, "I win."

Gavroche pouted for a few seconds then stood up to his full height and looked up at Courfeyrac, "Well you can't be a Jedi. Because they can't have girlfriends. And you've had more girlfriends than anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"Mhm." Gavroche insisted.

Combeferre sighed as he heard the two arguing, and opened the door to their room and was pelted with pillows the moment he stepped inside.

"Bedtime. Both of you."

Two groans of defeat were heard as Combeferre tossed their pillows back onto the two beds.

"Just a little bit longer ferre- Gavroche has to go to his foster home tomorrow and-"

"That's all the more reason for him to get to bed now. He has to wake up early in the morning Courfeyrac. Let's act like adults now."

Coufeyrac climbed into his bed and pulled the spider man covers up over his head. "That's not fair."

Combeferre sighed and waited until Gavroche was tucked into his batman bed, then placed a light kiss onto the young boy's head. "Goodnight, Gavroche."

He moved to Courfeyrac's bed and pulled the covers down from his head and kissed the head full of dark wavy hair, then placed the blanket back over the younger man's head.

"Goodnight, Courf." Combeferre said, before he left the room and closed the door on his way out.

"Night Ferre." Courfeyrac mumbled, after he knew Combeferre was out of earshot.

"Courf?" Gavroche's usually certain voice came through the darkness with uncertainty coating it.

"Yeah?" Courfeyrac pulled his head out from underneath the covers and glanced over to his little friend's bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Gavroche's slim figure made his way up into Courfeyrac's bed and snuggled up close to him.

"I don't wanna go there tomorrow. Courf, I wanna stay here with you. I don't want to leave."

"I know you don't, buddy." Coufeyrac replied, while running his fingers through Gavroche's ever-growing long hair.

"It'll be okay though." He added, trying to assure the young boy.

"Why can't I live here? With you?"

"Because I don't have enough money to make something like that happen just yet, Gav. I'm saving my money though. And as soon as I have enough, you're gonna live with me and you don't ever have to go anywhere you don't want to, ever again."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

There was a long silence in the room that was unusual for the two boys who were nearly always chatting with each other.

Then Gavroche spoke up, "Courf, you're the best brother I could've ever asked for."

Courfeyrac smiled quietly in the darkness and hugged Gavroche closer to himself, "You're the best brother I could've asked for, Gavroche."

"You wanna play spiderman?" Gavroche asked, looking through the dark trying to see Courfeyrac's expression.

With a bark of a laugh, Courfeyrac nodded. "Yeah, lets play."

That night, neither of the two got any sleep. And the next morning, Combeferre found the two asleep in the middle of the floor, both wearing spider man masks, a bowl of popcorn that had been spilt littered the floor but it didn't seem to disturb either one of them.

So, Combeferre called gavroche's foster parents and told them he was sick and should stay in bed for the rest of the day. Which Gavorche did, the only difference was that he spent all day in bed, playing video games with his brother.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it. I was a little rushed to write it so sorry if it wasn't great. Love you guys and please review, favorite and follow. God Bless!**


End file.
